


Tongue Tied

by hiddencait



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Genderbending, Multi, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shall we, gentlemen?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparrowshellcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowshellcat/gifts).



> My final fill for this round of the Five Acts Meme, this time for Sparrowshellcat. She requested Marvel movieverse with any combination of a variety of pairings (which I turned into Tony/Pepper/Tasha), genderbending, and ties. I'm shocked this didn't make it all the way to the smut, but apparently these three had other things to do. 
> 
> Un-betaed. Sorry.

**Tongue Tied**

It was unexpected to say the least: that the Enchantress would have chosen to attack what most would consider a civilian instead of one of the Avengers themselves. Still, she’d known what she was doing, Natasha thought ruefully, eyeing the redhead who was rising to their feet from the large bed, somewhat hindered by the lack of heels the slim man was so used to. The witch’s target had been vital to not one but two of the Avengers, and frankly, the rest of the team tended to look to her for sanity, as well. 

This mess had thrown all of them into a tailspin. The fact that the enchanted person in question had arranged for a very high profile gala to take place less than a week later had not helped matters. And never mind the current… inconvenience. If Pepper Potts planned an event, by God that event would go on without a hitch. 

Which brought them to the current situation. 

Pepper finally stood steadily after settling his feet in the dress shoes Tony had helped him pick out to match the tux, and God, hadn’t that conversation been a doozy? Their dark haired lover was not quite sure how to handle Pepper’s transformation, and he had babbled just as frantically as one might have expected. He seemed to be taking it in stride now though, or at least faking it well, Natasha noted, watching as he smoothed out the slimmer man’s shirt and vest and handed over the matching tuxedo jacket. 

Once he’d finished that task, Natasha eased him out of the way, deciding she wanted to take care of Pepper’s sleek tie herself. Tony has pushed for a bow-tie, but both of his redheaded duo had argued against it. 

Natasha wasn’t sure of Pepper’s reasons for the choice, but Natasha knew her own were rather less than innocent. Natasha tied the knot deftly, and then paused for a moment, eyeing both her lovers as they very deliberately avoided each other’s eyes. Well now… That just wouldn’t do.

She smiled slowly, knowing the wicked look was always the easiest way to get both Tony and Pepper salivating. Then she dragged Pepper forward by his tie, tugging him down for a bruising kiss that had Pepper gasping into her mouth. 

Natasha broke away abruptly and laughed to see Tony had drawn closer at the sight, despite his initial reluctance, and she reached out and pulled him to her by his own tie, pulling him in for a kiss every bit as demanding as the one she’d given Pepper. 

Then she pulled away just as suddenly, and nonchalantly straightened both men’s ties. Then she turned to the mirror and touched up her lipstick, raising an eyebrow at both of them in the mirror.

“Shall we, gentlemen?”


End file.
